


旁白梗

by living



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living/pseuds/living
Summary: cp:all 杨注意：灵感来源于一个短片，全员暗恋向，ooc，病句错字一堆





	旁白梗

帝国一行人进了一间酒馆，此时里面坐着杨舰队的人。嘈杂的环境中，双方只是静静地暗中互相观察。  
忽然传来一个声音：  
『疲倦的帝国军人们走进了这间酒馆，长途跋涉让他们现在只想好好喝上一杯。』  
场面一下子变得十分安静。  
“谁在说话？”  
首先发话的是莱因哈特，他环顾四周。  
『莱因哈特用怀疑的眼神扫视着，他没有找到说话的人，同时注意到这里并没有他想找的人。』  
“……”莱因哈特沉默了一会，“怎么不见杨威利？”  
『自从那次会谈之后，莱因哈特一直对杨威利念念不忘，他怀念这个让他又爱又恨的对手，他的黑发，他的眼睛，他的一切，都让莱因哈特沉迷。』  
“胡说八道！”  
『莱因哈特坚信他们如同双子星一般，即使隔着一万光年，仍能互相吸引对方，永不分离……』  
“……”  
『他可以想象自己和杨威利的在一起时候的样子，那是肉体与精神的高度结合……』  
“别说了！”莱因哈特吼道。大家目瞪口呆地看着这一切。  
『这个时候莱因哈特看见了一旁的尤里安，他是杨威利的养子，于是决定问问他。』  
“……”烦人的声音仍在继续，莱因哈特努力抑制自己的怒火，他向尤里安问道：“杨威利在哪里？”  
“提督在楼上睡觉。”  
『尤里安刚刚搀扶着喝醉酒的监护人上楼。如同之前的每一夜，他静静地看着杨沉睡的样子，悄悄伸出手去触碰他柔软的嘴唇，这一次终于壮起胆子亲吻了他敬爱的提督，这将是他一生的秘密。 』  
大家纷纷看向尤里安，可怜的年轻人脸变得通红，人都坐不稳了。  
『当然，现在已经不是秘密了。』  
一旁的先寇布又叫了杯酒，打破了这个尴尬的场面。  
『先寇布想安慰一下这个和他有着一样想法的年轻人。从伊谢尔伦攻略开始，他永远是杨威利忠实的骑士，但他并不满足这个身份。』  
先寇布没有说话，只是默默喝酒，众人竖起耳朵接着听。  
『他想将杨威利压到指挥台上，慢慢解开他的衣服，让未关闭的广播放出压抑的喘息，所有人都会知道他们之间不为人知的关系，在情动中，杨会用甜腻的声音乞求他不要这么做……』  
“啪！”一个杯子被捏碎了。  
坐在不远处的波布兰有些醉了，他哼了一声。  
『事实上，自认为比先寇布受女性欢迎的波布兰，同样觉得自己会比他更早追到杨。他甚至已经想过交往后的场景，在指挥室，休息室，餐厅……都将是他们传播爱与自由的场地。特别是他的驾驶室，在这里，他们将面对浩瀚星辰，用肉体的交合来疯狂地表达自己的爱……』  
听到这里，坐在波布兰对面的亚典波罗被猛地呛住了，连连咳嗽。还未等他开口，那个声音又说道：  
『亚典波罗有些不满他们对杨的幻想，不过并没有太过在意。因为在这几人中，他是最早认识杨的，是不可替代的存在。他不禁想起军校的时候，他们躺在草坪上看书，阳光暖暖地照在身上，杨一会就睡着了，微风拂过他的脸颊，亚典波罗情不自禁地俯下身子吻了他……』  
“停一下！停一下！你们同盟是怎么回事？”毕典菲斯特终于受不了，大声嚷道，“难道对长官抱有性幻想是传统吗？”  
『杨威利就像发情的猫，而自己抵抗不了，毕典菲斯特时常这样想。每每对上杨威利，他的黑色枪骑兵引以为傲的直率就变成无用的鲁莽冲动，这个冲动不仅影响他的思维，还让他的身体也开始欲火难耐。让杨威利在我身下哭泣！让他知道我的厉害！毕典菲斯特在心里呐喊着。』  
“这……”一时间连毕典菲斯特也哑口无言。  
“这太无礼了。”缪拉在一旁小声说道。  
『缪拉不赞同毕典菲斯特的想法，但是事实上，这位曾经想要拿下杨威利头颅的铁壁，在那一次见面后，心就被魔术师夺去了，早已拜倒对方的军装裤下。他想拥抱着杨，抚摸着那丰沛柔软的黑发，以及不似军人的身体。若只能默默地看着，他也能感受到心灵上的宁静。缪拉心里一直有一个愿望，希望皇帝陛下能同意以后与杨的会面都是由他来迎接。』  
莱因哈特转头看向缪拉。  
站在后面的罗严塔尔冷笑了一声。  
『罗严塔尔有些不耐烦了，他来这里最主要目的是见这位有名的杨威利，这个与他同岁，却一直没有机会见过面的男人。今天听到各位的想法，他对杨的兴趣更加浓厚了，这到底是个怎样的人，如果自己比其他人更早得到他，那会是怎样的光景呢……』  
“罗严塔尔！”  
众人异口同声，每个人都站了起来，气氛突然变得剑拔弩张――  
“……”  
“你们听，”有人说，“这是哪儿来的音乐？”  
“好像要发生什么事情一样。”  
“我有种不好的预感。”  
楼梯传来脚步声，大家一致抬头。  
杨慢慢地走下来，揉着眼睛，睡眼朦胧地看着他们：  
“你们在做什么？”


End file.
